


The First Time

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Massage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Notes: This has 5 parts, only parts 4 and 5 are mature/explicitThe more we learn about Justin and the more he puts off sex, the more I feel he wants to make it special and memorable for MC, so this is what I came up with. It’s a different side of Justin than I’ve written before.This takes place after Nora and Monica's wedding. MC (Mari) has now been awake for almost 2 days having dealt with the cake mishap the previous night and the wedding all day.
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/OC, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 5





	1. Part One

_ This is it! Finally!  _

Mari’s lips returned to his as soon as the elevator door shut. Her body was tingling all over as his hands pulled her into him, leaving no space between them. Every part of her ached for him like it had every moment since that first kiss. 

_ I can’t believe we’re finally doing this. Why is this elevator taking three years? Seriously, how high up is this penthouse? The moon? Actually, I wouldn’t be surprised.  _

Justin released her from his embrace when the elevator dinged announcing their arrival. 

_ Impressive… but it’ll still be here in the morning…and hopefully so will I.  _

Mari wasted no time admiring his lavish penthouse. She began removing his jacket and tie, kissing his neck and chest as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt. She thought back to her first time with this when he was getting his tux. How far they had come. As Mari’s hands reached his belt buckle, Justin pulled her hands away.

_ WTF! You are a literal cockblock, you know that right? UGH!  _

“You are literally killing me,” Mari groaned. 

“You seem quite alive to me. And I, as far as you know, am not a murderer,” Justin smirked, holding her face. “So, I must assume you are misusing the word literally.”

“Honestly, at this point, even if you were a murderer, I’m not sure I’d even care,” Mari kissed him fervently once more. 

Justin held her close but, slowed the pace of her tongue with his own forcing her to match his rhythm. He pressed his hand to her chest, her heart rate was high but slowing down. Justin cradled her face as his tongue methodically caressed every part of hers.

“I know what you want and you will have it. But I don’t want to rush, not even for a minute,” Justin whispered, as he rested his forehead on hers. “I’m not going anywhere. You deserve to be spoiled. I want tonight to be more than you imagined…”

_ Why are you so amazing? _

“…because I know you and I am quite certain that you have imagined many versions of this moment,” Justin continued. 

_ Guilty as charged. You know me so well. _

“It’s possible,” Mari grinned.

Justin offered her his hand. She took it in her own and followed him.

_ Please be the bedroom, please be the bedroom… _

Justin opened the door of his bedroom. 

_ FINALLY! The promised land! _

The massive windows overlooking the New York City skyline weren’t what caught her attention. Her eyes were drawn to the path of rose petals leading to the bed and the arrangement of blue candles, which let off a pleasurable and relaxing aroma while also providing a low-light atmosphere.

“When did you do all this,” Mari marveled as she surveyed the room. It was beautiful.

“Luckily, I have a fabulous housekeeper who agreed to work overtime to finalize things.” Justin wrapped his arms around her placing soft kisses on the back of her neck and across her shoulders. “I hope it’s to your liking.”

“It’s amazing!” Mari admitted her eyes beginning to well. “No one has ever done anything like this for me before.” 

“You deserve this and more.” Justin held her close as he breathed in her scent, memorizing this moment. His lips settled on the nape of her neck and worked their way down her spine until they reached her dress. His fingers hovered over the zipper for a moment before pulling it down. This was a moment he had longed for as much as her, though he may have not shown it. He watched as the dress pooled to the floor. 

Mari turned into him, his hands traced down her curves admiring each one. “You’re spectacular,” he breathed.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Mari teased dancing her finger down his chest. Her hands settled once more on his belt buckle. “May I?”


	2. Part Two

_Okay, we are making progress!_

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Mari teased dancing her finger down his chest. Her hands settled once more on his belt buckle. “May I?”

“It would be rude to turn you down again,” Justin teased.

Mari returned her lips to his as her hands relieved him of his pants. As soon as they hit the floor, Justin lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed. He set her down softly as if she were made of glass. He positioned himself behind her pulling her toward him. His hands massaged her shoulders as his tongue made its way down the back of her neck. 

Mari closed her eyes and leaned into his touch that sent shocks through her. 

_OMG, that feels amazing!_

“I know you want to get straight to dessert,” Justin whispered nibbling on her ear, before getting up to retrieve a bottle of massage oil. “However, I have every intention of making sure you are fully relaxed so that you will enjoy every moment that much more and right now, I can feel your stress. Lay down on your stomach.” 

Mari wanted to protest, but she couldn’t, his hands had felt too incredible. She did as requested getting comfy and cozy on his bed. 

Justin brushed her hair to the side of her face caressing her cheek gently. He climbed in bed and kneeled over her, lightly resting his weight at the base of her butt. Her hips bucked slightly into him, but he held them down until she relaxed again. She needed this more than she wanted him, even if she didn’t realize it. His fingers glided over her back and settled on her bra, unhooking it and pushing it to the side. He poured some oil in his hands and worked it back and forth to warm it up. As he did, he planted kisses over her shoulders and down her back. 

_I hate to admit it, but this is hot and totally worth slowing down for._

Justin’s hands cascaded over her back before settling on her neck. He pressed lightly rubbing small circles on her soft skin starting at the base of her skull and working down. Mari moaned lightly as he moved toward her shoulders. He noted every knot and every time she flinched under his pressure. His fingers pressed deeper as he relieved her stress points… and there were a lot of them.

“Is this too much,” Justin whispered as he kneaded a particularly tight knot, noticing a shift in her breathing.

“No,” Mari breathed, moaning under the pressure. 

_It feels fucking fantastic._

“I almost hate to ask,” Mari started. “But, where did you learn to massage like this. I’ve been to the spa before and clearly, I’m overpaying them or maybe not paying enough, because, this… you…”

_FUCK!_

Justin kissed the side of her face as he continued moving down her back. “It’s an odd hobby of mine. In college, a friend of mine dared me to sign up for masseuse classes and because I’m not one to turn down a dare, I did it. He thought I would quit after one day, but I actually really enjoyed it. And it’s quite the skill to have.” His lips found her shoulders as he placed a feather-light kiss. 

_I hate to think how many other women you’ve done this to, but right now it feels too god damn good to worry about. And whatever you had with him, they’re not here now. Clearly, you have a routine, and it works. Good for you, Justin. I could definitely get used to this._

“That is far less interesting than what I was considering,” Mari smiled.

“What were you thinking?” Justin asked moving to her hips.

“Something more along the lines of you having literal magic hands, and this time, I do mean literal literally,” Mari joked, as she focused on his exceptional touch. She felt like she would float away if not anchored by his weight. She felt lighter than she had in a long time. 

Justin chuckled, “the night is still young.”

Mari stifled a yawn.

_Sure, sure. You realize it’s like 2 or probably more like 3 in the morning right? But let’s not fight. More massaging, please._


	3. Part Three

Mari moaned through closed eyes as Justin’s hands pressed into her hips, digging deep. 

_Lower, just a little lower._

“You’re amazing,” Mari offered, suppressing a yawn. “Thank you.”

Justin rolled his palms up from her hips and out toward her shoulder, checking over every spot he had already worked. 

“Mari?” Justin whispered, his thumbs just beginning to run light circles on the top of her bottom. 

“Mmhmm,” Mari mumbled, her breathing becoming more shallow with every passing moment.

Justin leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Sweet dreams.”

He started to climb off of her, when she lifted her head, though her eyes were barely open. “Don’t stop.”

“Okay,” Justin kissed her cheek again, settling back on her his hands cascading slowly over her. 

Justin’s fingers drew gentle circles across her back. He continued until he knew for sure she had drifted off into a peaceful slumber. He gently climbed off her and cleaned up. He lifted the covers over her and then climbed underneath, wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled his face into her placing one last goodnight kiss on her neck. 

☆ ☆ ☆

Sunlight streamed through the window as Mari turned over in bed, her hand landing on an empty pillow. She shot up immediately as she thought back to last night. 

_I didn’t. I didn’t fall asleep. Please tell me I didn’t fall asleep. UGH! I feel awful. You’re a major failure, Mari!_

Mari turned to scream in the pillow but noticed a note on the end table. 

_“Good morning, beautiful! I’m making us breakfast, if you wake up before it’s finished, follow the trail of rose petals to the kitchen or wait and I’ll bring it to you. -Justin”_

_Why are you so amazing even after I ruined our night. UGH!_

Mari dragged herself out from under the covers, she didn’t deserve breakfast in bed, at least not today. As she retrieved her clothes, her eyes caught the open door to his closet. She couldn’t help herself. He was always so well dressed. She had to see it. As she pushed the door further open and walked in, it was so much more than she ever expected. 

“Wow!” Mari stood in awe. “This is definitely bigger than half of my apartment.”

Her fingers grazed over the surface of all his shirts until she found an emerald green one that caught her attention.

Justin did say that green was a good color for me. Who needs a gown, this seems dressy enough for breakfast with a millionaire in a penthouse.

Mari dropped her clothes and retrieved the shirt. She slipped it over her bare skin, only buttoning a couple of buttons, making sure that there was plenty visible to entice Justin. 

Mari followed the rose petals, though she didn’t need them. The delicious smell coming from the kitchen was magnetizing. She felt like one of those cartoon characters who smell food and then sort of float the rest of the way there. Maybe it was the food, maybe it was how loose and light her body felt after her massage, either way, it was all Justin.

_Seriously is there anything he can’t do?_

Mari stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Justin put the final preparations on their meals. He looked like an actual cook, except for the part of where he was cooking in boxers.

_Wow, that looks absolutely delicious. I didn’t know how hungry I actually was… oh, wait, I did know that…. and the food looks good too!_

Mari’s eyes wandered down his body. At least she only had one article of clothing to remove still. 

“Good morning,” Justin smiled, moving toward her. His arms encircled her waist as his lips found hers. His kiss was purposeful, slow, and deliberate. His lips pulled at hers as he moved away. “That shirt has never looked that good on me.” 

“I was hoping that might be the case,” Mari grinned as she rested her lips on his neck, kissing and sucking his tender skin. 

“Mari,” Justin whispered pushing her back.

_No, please don’t. I’ve waited so long._

“I’m sorry I ruined last night, by falling asleep. Please let me make it up to you,” Mari pleaded. 

Justin smirked. “Oh, we’ll get back to where we left off.” His fingers moved under the hem of his shirt that she was wearing, massaging her stomach. “Afterall, I only gave you half the massage. I still have your front.”

_That does sound amazing!_

His hands were almost to her breasts now. His thumb hovered above her nipple, he enjoyed the needy look on her face. He kissed her forehead, “To be continued.” 

_You are the biggest tease on the planet_. 

“I think you mean, to be continued… and NOW!” Mari grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. 

Justin immediately removed it moving it to cradle her face. “All in good time. First breakfast, then dessert, you’re going to want your energy.”

Mari pouted to no avail. 

“Come, my lady,” Justin offered her his arm. “Your table awaits.”

Mari happily took his arm and followed where he led her. 

_You are incredible. Absolutely incredible. I have this dreadful feeling that I am completely at your mercy. And I might not actually hate it._


	4. Part Four

_I could get used to this view. They say money can’t buy happiness, but damn if this view is not happiness. I haven’t seen many penthouse balconies, and by any, I clearly mean none, but this is the nicest for sure._

The aesthetics and decorations were very zen and minimalist. Mari assumed that Justin decorated it himself given his exquisite taste.

Mari leaned back into Justin’s arms as she continued drinking in the New York City skyline including a stunning view of Central Park. 

“I can see why this is your favorite place,” Mari said softly.

“I think I might like it even more right now,” Justin kissed the nape of her neck.

Mari turned into Justin, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I think we are sufficiently digested from breakfast.”

“Is that so,” Justin questioned.

Mari nodded and brought her lips to his. The slow kiss quickly exploded into a more heated one as Mari pressed herself further into him. Justin explored every part of her mouth, as he relished her equally talented tongue. He nipped at her lower lip as she groaned at the sudden absence of his mouth on hers. 

Justin entangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back exposing more of her delicate throat. His tongue slid down her neck effortlessly nipping and sucking leaving her moaning softly. “Perhaps we should take this inside.”

_YES! Please! Nothing would make me happier._

Justin led Mari back into his bedroom. Her lips found his again almost immediately as she practically pushed him back to the bed. 

Mari climbed into his lap and pulled off his dress shirt that she was still wearing. She pulled back to give Justin a proper look. His hands caressed her newly exposed skin. Mari leaned back slightly at his gentle touch, her eyes closing. 

_This is it! We are both well-rested! Both in the mood. Finally! It really should not have been this difficult!_

While Mari was lost in her thoughts, Justin took the opportunity to flip her over as he moved on top of her. He gave her no time to protest before his mouth was back on her neck moving down across her collarbone.

Mari moaned lightly under his touch.

_Just a little further… Why are you stopping?_

Mari opened her eyes to find Justin smirking down at her. 

_If you don’t get back to doing what you were doing, I might actually strangle you. There is only so much teasing I can take._

Justin’s hands cascaded over her as he settled his lips on hers once more. “I made you a promise once that you would be saying my name. I have every intention of following through on that.”

Justin savored the gasp that escaped her mouth as he moved one finger in between her slit rubbing slowly. 

_Fucking Finally!_

Mari rocked her hips into his touch. 

“Not yet,” Justin teased his tongue now circling her breast. “Soon.”

Justin’s teeth grazed across her nipples, causing them to become erect immediately. He took pleasure in all the ways her body responded to his touch. She was completely and totally his and that is exactly how he wanted her to stay. 

Justin’s tantalizing tongue caressed her hardened nipples, sucking them harder than he meant to. If he was being honest, he was just as eager as she was to get on with this. 

Mari moaned deeply as Justin slipped another finger inside of her massaging and caressing her in every place he knew she would like. 

Despite her ragged breathing, Mari tried to maintain her composure. “I guess I was right about your [magic fingers](https://storyofmychoices.tumblr.com/post/189719640343/the-first-time-part-two).”

Justin didn’t respond, his mouth alternated between her breasts as his long fingers continued working on her pussy. 

Mari couldn’t take much more. She wrapped her fingers in Justin’s hair as she savored the pleasure building inside of her. 

“Justin,” she panted pulling at his hair. As she did, his teeth pinched her nipple, causing her to scream out again. “Justin.”

Justin smiled proudly having heard her singing his name. Twice in one moment, not that he was counting. He removed his fingers from her pussy and licked them clean. “Mmm.”

_Don’t stop yet. I’m so close._

Before Mari could open her eyes to complain, Justin’s mouth was on her pussy. He licked up her wetness in her slit before pressing in deeper. His tongue found her clit quickly, he stroked it and sucked on it, letting his teeth graze her hardened pearl. The more Mari moaned, the harder he pressed his mouth into her. He loved listening to her gasp at his pressure.

“Justin,” Mari groaned through ragged breathing. Her body was twitching at his touch as electric shocks of pleasure coursed through every part of her. “JUSTIN!”

Justin moved one of his hands up to softly caress her breast. He ran his tongue over her swollen clit faster and harder, squeezing her breast and nipple at the same time. Mari screamed out, unable to take anymore. He felt her twitch and relax into his touch. 

Mari felt serene having finally gotten what she had wanted [since she first dreamed](https://storyofmychoices.tumblr.com/post/189354920323/thank-you) about it all those months ago. 

Justin moved beside her kissing her gently as she caught her breath. 

As Mari recovered, she turned into him, kissing her wetness off his face. Her breathing returning to normal. Her lips moved lower with determination as she had the idea of returning the favor, after all, it only seemed fair. 

Before she got to this chest, Justin grabbed her face and lifted it back to his. “I never said I was done with you yet!”


	5. Part Five

Justin grabbed her face and lifted it back to his. “I never said I was done with you yet!”

_You’re so hot when you are commanding. And to think I used to hate that about you… well, not hate, more like I wanted to get my way, though I guess right now, what I want is this, so really we want the same thing. FOCUS, Mari!_

Mari nodded and traced the rough stubble on his face. “Of course, I’m sorry.” 

_Why did I just apologize? Obviously, I have not been able to think clearly since meeting you, so why bother trying to understand it now._

Mari’s eyes wandered his body focusing on the bulging member in his boxers. If she couldn’t return the favor, she should at least be able to help remove the excess item that was clearly an obstruction to both of their happinesses. 

Mari’s lips met his as she pulled him further in her mouth. Her hands moved down his chest and stomach, relishing every taut muscle. Finally, they settled on the waistband of his boxers; she pushed them down letting his hardened cock free.

Mari couldn’t help herself, she ran her hand over him pumping him lightly. Justin groaned inside her mouth. It took all his will power to pull her hands away. 

_I would complain, but clearly, you know what you want and what you’re doing, so I’ll just wait here._

Justin guided her onto her back and moved between her legs. Mari wrapped her legs around his hips, ready for him to fill her. 

Her red hair was spread out beneath her head against his dark sheets. Justin took a moment to admire all that was his. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to get on with it, his body felt the same way. He knew every part of her was trembling, waiting for him to be one with her. The hunger in her eyes was absolutely delicious. It was well worth the wait. After all, you only get one first time. And this was one for the books. She was absolutely perfect and no matter what happened between them, he knew that a part of her would always belong to him. 

Justin’s lips crashed against her hard, pressing earnestly into her. At the same time, he slid his cock into her already soaked pussy. The combination was almost more than Mari could bare, she moaned into his mouth trying to breathe. Justin’s lips slid down her throat sucking her neck as he built up a rhythm inside of her.

_I didn’t think anything could be better than before, but FUCK, you are absolutely amazing._

Mari’s head lolled back as Justin pushed further into her. He tried to keep his pace slower to maximize their pleasure, but even he had his limits with delaying pleasure, and he had finally hit his. 

“God, Mari, you are so fucking tight,” Justin groaned, his teething grazing her shoulder. 

“Don’t stop!” Mari panted through ragged breathing. Her hands digging into his shoulder blades as she held onto him for support. 

The harder she held on, the faster he moved against her. 

“Harder,” Justin commanded. 

Mari wasn’t sure what he met, but she took a guess. She dug her nails deeper into his flesh.

“Mari,” Justin growled. By the response in Justin’s body, that was exactly what he wanted. 

She dug deeper, not afraid of leaving a mark as she became even more turned on than she thought possible by how animalistic he was becoming the harder she pressed. He moved against her ferociously as she continued digging into his flesh.

“Jus-Jus-Justinn,” Mari screamed as he pressed hard balls deep inside of her. She couldn’t take much more. Her body was trembling at his every touch, begging for release. 

Justin continued thrusting in and out of her as if he could continue on all day. 

_Stamina, thy name is Justin. FUCK! We will definitely put that to good use in the future._

“I can’t…,” Mari whimpered. Moving her hands into his hair, pulling his face back to hers. “Please!”

Justin’s mouth met hers with determination as his hips moved against her faster and harder. He felt ever twitch in her body as she tried to hold out for him. He enjoyed feeling her body respond to his as it did. He thrusted once more, spilling his seed inside of her. As he did, she became limp in his arms unable to even form a single word. Both of their bodies flooded with euphoria as they soared high above the clouds. 

_If I died right now, that would be okay. I’m not sure if there is anything else in this world that can top that. Figuratively of course, because I could always be on top._

Justin collapsed beside her resting his head near hers.

Mari turned into him, laying her head on his chest. She enjoyed listening to the rise and fall of his lungs and his racing heartbeat. Both of which were now hers. 

_☆ ☆ A few hours later ☆ ☆_

“I could have showered with you,” Justin complained again. 

Mari continued collecting her clothes and started getting dressed. “And yet, I suspect had you done so, I would not be leaving right now!”

Justin laid in bed and watched her slip her dress over her soft, porcelain skin. “I hear no problem with that!”

Mari gave him a knowing glance. “I have to go home, get changed, then go meet a client to go wedding dress shopping! You know that!”

Mari moved closer to the bed turning her back toward him. “A little help?" 

"Like this?” Justin teased as he slipped the dress off of her shoulder. 

_I wish!_

Mari slapped his hand away. “Try again.”

Reluctantly, Justin did as directed, zippering her dress up. His hands hovered over her.

“Don’t go,” Justin requested, his voice no more than a gruff whisper. “I don’t want this to end.”

“Now you have something to look forward to.” Mari leaned over, kissing him once more. “Maybe if you’re good, I won’t make you wait as long as you made me wait before the next time.”

“Of the two of us, you seem to be the far needer,” Justin smirked.

_Yeah, that’s 100% true. I want you again already. I really wouldn’t need much convincing to stay. Play it cool, Mari. Leave him wanting you as much as you want him…_

Mari’s lips returned to his, her tongue moved slowly and sensually in his mouth. As soon as she felt him pulling her further in, she pulled away rubbing the stubble on his face for a moment. She turned and left without another word and without looking back. 

Mari hoped she has left him anticipating the next time as much as she already was.


End file.
